Lloyd
Officer Lloyd is an officer that teaches at the Barsburg Military Academy, appearing to teach both written work and combat lessons. In the manga, he is refered to as 'Sensei' by the students he teaches, his name is given as Lloyd in the 07 Ghost ''Seven Ghosts'' chapter, where he attacks Teito as a Kor after Teito escapes to the Church. History Little is known of Lloyd's past other than he is a teacher at the Military academy. It is likely that he went to the academy when he was younger, and he appeared to have worked at there for a while, as he was shown to be familiar with Miroku and the oficers around him. Appearance Lloyd does not appear to be very tall, being estimated 170cm as he was shown to be a few inches smaller than Miroku. His build is slender and his weight is unknown. He has a long, oval-shaped face, with a long, thin nose, large mouth and full lips, and large, purple-coloured eyes. His hair is a light shade of purple, cropped short at the back but with two longer bangs at the front at each side of his face. He has a full fringe with longer bangs to the left and right of his face. His two longer bangs are tied with cylindrical, red clips. Lloyd wears the Barsburg military uniform under a white robe that almost reaches his ankles. The robe has a high collar at the back that opens at the neck in a v-shape at the front. On the shoulders are rectangular, red clips and on the back of the robe is the insignia of the Barsburg military. At the front is a large, gold, decorative clip, that extends from his left shoulder and forms an upsidedown 'v' on his chest. The the edges of the clip are two red jewels, and across the clip are Zaiphon symbols. Personality Lloyd appears to quite strict but friendly with his students. He jokes with Teito, saying that him not attending his classes makes him sad, but does not look pleased when he sees Shuri with porn. Lloyd appears concerned about his own reputation, as he scolds Teito for not killing the criminal, as if one of his students hesitated it would make him look bad. Anime Synopsis He is first seen talking to Miroku and Shigure about the candidates for the Begleiter exam. He next appears in one of the study rooms where he is Teito's teacher. He complains that Teito hasn't been attending his combat classes, and upon hearing Teito's excuse that he is excused from all combat lessons, he becomes embarassed and moves on. When Mikage frames Shuri and he spots Shuri with porn, he becomes angry. Lloyd is finally seen at the examination, where he watches the students as they take their exam. When Teito refuses to kill the criminal, he becomes annoyed at him and tells him that he must kill him. Trivia *Lloyd bears a strong resemblance to the former Landkarte, leading some fans to believe they may have been related or that he's the ghost himself (as a Militar Academy Teacher, he has connections with the upper commands). *Lloyd makes a brief appearance in the prototype ''Begleiter'' chapter. Category:Characters Category:Military members Category:Male Category:Minor characters